Ain't It Fun?
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Do you know what's worse than dying and being reborn into the Naruto world? Ending up as a Hyuuga with the Sharingan as a dojutsu. And even worse then that? Having Uchiha Itachi as a betrothed and consequently diverting the Uchiha massacre. But no worries, if Itachi doesn't kill them she will. 'Your eyes belong to the clan' her ass! SI-OC/Itachi. 1/4 Uchiha, 3/4 Hyuuga SI.
1. Hyuuga?

The sensation of a conscious birth is a frightening thing.

Everything was trembling and the world seemed to push and pull. Voices pounded through a muted barrier and one could feel their infant body being moved from the uterus to the birth canal. Then suddenly she's being squeezed and sent rushing towards the light blooming before her closed eye lids.

Now onto the feeling of not breathing.

The voices are louder now, closer to her sensitive ears and - sweet relief! - fingers are pushing their way into her mouth and she can finally taste the air.

Then the screaming starts and it has a mind of it's own. It's loud and it's shrill and it signifies to those around that she is a healthy child. They all sigh in relief and offer the mother soft congratulations. But her? She's only thinking of the impossibility of the situation. About how one could go from dead to alive and wailing in a simple - or not so simple considering she just exited out of a _VAGINA_! ! - shift of location. How could someone be reincarnated into a new body?

"What will you name your child Sasana-hime?" She heard a sad sounding female voice ask and trying not to focus on the use of "your" and "child" - because the last time she checked her mother wasn't alive and named Sasana _thankyouverymuch_! ! - she managed to stifle her wails to a hiccup in sob and listened.

The woman she can not yet see hummed lowly before she is brought closer in a circle of warm arms. A single delicate, warm, but shaky finger ran a path along her small nose, down her cheek, and under her chin.

Unwillingly finding comfort from the stranger this body recognized as "mother" and "protector" She felt herself relax and quiet completely, head resting on her chest where the erratic beating of her heart lay.

"Kaname, " The woman finally said, grip slackening. "Hyuuga Kaname."

Feeling shock and fear rip through her as she tumbled from the woman's hands she let loose a screaming cry completely disregarding the nimble arms that caught her. The women were shouting now and it didn't take a genius to decipher the situation.

Her "mother" was dying from complication from the birth. The resigned but determined tones of the nurses voices told her that they knew and anticipated this being an outcome and she felt horrible as she was whisked away from the room.

Everything from there passed in a blur, she had been shifted from hold to hold until her uncontrollable new born emotions reared their head and she cried. And cried, and cried until she was finally settled in a pair of arms that didn't leave her chaffing in irritation.

Firm fingers supported her frame and her head was cradled near a neck. A soft gentle tapping in tune with the tattoo of the mystery person's essential organ calmed her faster than she didn't know what.

Blinking cotton filled, unseeing eyes she blubbered quietly and listened to the baritone voice coo her to sleep.

"Rest Kaname, morning will be here soon."

Once again, her infantile instincts took control and she quickly found herself sinking into unconsciousness.

Props to the man with the Morgan Freeman voice for hypnotizing her to bed.

* * *

Childhood for the first few months or so was a fast frame time period. She couldn't distinguish between day and night, couldn't hold her bowels, or feed herself and quite frankly she was glad she couldn't remember.

It must have been horrible.

Thank God whatever had kept her aware in the beginning had worn off.

A child's body has a plethora of baser emotions ranging from hungry to irritated and back again. She was lucky the worst of it was over and that now her baby instincts were in remission and were no longer the dominant persona.

But there were downsides to regaining her consciousness and they were pretty big.

Like being forced to willingly use the toilet on herself and letting someone else wipe her bottom.

Watching her caretaker - who was also her grandfather - munch on crisp, aromatic, delicious - non goop - foods while she could do nothing but watch in yearning. He also didn't share. Stingy old man.

Oh, and let's not forget when she figured out that the Hyuuga she was apart of was in fact the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure. And where does the Leaf belong? Why in the Naruto world of course!

It had been a pretty lax day and Ryuichi (or grandfather) had decided take a walk with her through the village. She has been pretty pumped up because her being the slightly sheltered child she was Kaname had never even seen outside of a window before today. So taking a stroll in the nice sunny town sounded fantastic.

Now she only wished she had thrown a fit and stayed inside.

Cuddled in her grandfather's arms as people smiled and bowed offering a "good morning Ryuichi-sama" - and for those wondering her grandpa was indeed a branch member but he THE branch member. As in the head of the lesser fraction. What? Did you think the main branch had the time to go about managing all the branch family problems? Ha, not when they could have someone else handle it.

Peering around she gabbed in her broken eight month old tongue in a series of "hi's", "bababa's", and "oh's" - too excited to focus on her correct pronunciation that she had finally given into after Ryuichi told her she was horrible at faking and to give up at fooling him.

Chuckling lowly her grandfather patted her head in amusement.

So in the middle of her frantic and happy perusal of new environment her eyes caught sight of something off in the distance that by all means shouldn't exist.

A large mount Rushmore like structure with three faces on the front.

She snorted and shook her head in disbelief.

Haha, if Kaname didn't know any better and it had four heads instead of several she would think that the mountain was the-

"Hokage monument." Her grandfather hummed contemplatively, following her line of sight and she blanched. "It's the landmark of the village." He informed her as if she was curious and clueless.

Lifting a hand to point at the heads from left to right he named them.

"Senju Hashirama the Shodaime." He addressed moving to the second face.

"Senju Tobirama the Nidaime." Finally ending on the last one he sounded a bit prideful.

"And Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime the God of Shinobi."

Taking a few seconds to digest it all, it wasn't a moment too soon when she burst into tears. And she didn't stop even when they had reached home and that hideous, damning stone carving was out of sight for a while.

* * *

So here she was staring at herself in the full length mirror wondering why she had the face of a Hyuuga, the hair of one, but not the eyes.

Squinting her black peepers she watched her reflection do the same.

If she was going to be shoved in a life of war and death she would very much appreciate having a kick ass dojutsu to sweeten the sour deal, but apparently no dice.

She had even asked her grandfather a while after her nerve shattering revelation why and got a simple "your grandmother wasn't a Hyuuga."

And when she inquired about her parents eye status he told her that "they inherited the Byakugan and my wife's weaker blood skipped past them and grew stronger in you".

And man was she peeved about that, thanks Gram Gram. So basically she was gonna be an outcast in her own family, just great. AND she had already shown her "intelligence" so there was no way out of that. Bugger. Only thing she could think to do was grow as strong as she could as fast as she could because let's face it, she was already a disgrace to the Hyuuga and they weren't going to let her shame them anymore by not pimping out her advanced mind to the ninja squads.

Pouting she blew up her cheeks and crawled towards the door that was left ajar. She had taken to roaming wherever she felt like and to accommodate her new found traveller's spirit her grandfather had left every entrance and exit open.

After trying to push open the million pound door she decided to call for help because her not a year old muscles didn't have the power to do much else but helplessly smack at the frame.

"Ryu!" She crowed, waiting for her personal transport to arrive and whisk her away. "RYU!"

The sound of foot steps halted her mantra and she stared upwards.

But it wasn't her grandfather who walked in and hefted her up.

Staring into the pair of white eyes before her and the other off to the side she gaped.

"Hello little one." He said in a calm, friendly voice and Kaname wanted to smile but the situation didn't call for it because holy sweet love on a sponge mattress it was the infamous twins.

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi.

* * *

**So this one isn't my fault. Me and my friend Angie were talking about how the Byakugan and Sharingan are related and I was like couldn't a Hyuuga get a Sharingan and here we are. At the start of a new story. I hope you guys enjoy this and forgive me for throwing it out there. It was either this or my fem-si as Madara which I don't have fully written out. Excuse any please review.**


	2. The Twins, Tenketsu, and Dim Mak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Hyuuga Kaname, my OC.**

* * *

Knowing that they couldn't be here to get her sealed because one, she was too young and two, she didn't have anything to lock away. So allowing Hizashi to carry her into her grandfather's meeting room she stayed quiet. Curling into his arms as he sat down Kaname stared at the shining curtain of hair that was attached to Hiashi's head and slowly reached one hand out - only to be smacked on her little hand.

She pouted and clutched her fingers. It hadn't been hard, on the contrary she barely felt anything. But he still denied her. Using the doggy eyes on him she got an eye roll in response.

Well sassy much? Why don't you just snap in a Z formation Hicchan?

Seeing him subtly point to his brothers unbound tresses Kaname grinned. Ooh, he was such a sell out! Probably thought she would chew on his split ends (who was she kidding his hair was freaking perfection!) or something.

Deciding that there was no better time to make her move Kaname weaved one hand into Hizashi's darker colored strands and mushed her face into them.

Giggling because it was so soft, she smiled at the quirked brow and grin the younger twin sent her before settling back in his lap.

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama." Her grandfather greeted with a dip of his head, eyes flashing to her languid face and back. "What brings you here?"

Hiashi raised a brow at the polite tone her grandfather used - as did she because he was one rude old man - and Hizashi started laughing.

"Come now great uncle, is that anyway to treat your beloved nephews?" He pouted - no, seriously, with the lip and all! - and cuddled Kaname closer as she blinked.

"You're my only nephews." Ryu said bluntly, pouring three cups of tea which the two men began to drink like it was the nectar of life. Okay not really, but they sure were enjoying that drink by the elegant slurping - she had no idea noises could be refined - sounds she heard. "And I have no nieces to speak of."

"True, great uncle," Hiashi spoke up. "but that does not mean you treasure us any less."

Her grandfather snorted and Kaname was left reeling.

Clan head and his brother say what now?!

Glancing from Ryu to the twins she couldn't deny the resemblance but really? She was born without a dojutsu and now she was going to get tangled up in the future drastic clan politics? Not. Even. Fair.

Them being Ryu's great nephews meant they were her second cousins which meant Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were her thirds. Mind, Officially. Blown.

"But that doesn't explain your visit." Ryu hummed taking a long sip of his steaming drink. "So tell me boys, why come to see a handicapped Hyuuga and a frail dying old man?"

Kaname blew a raspberry at the handicapped part because the half about her wasn't true, not by a long shot.

But Hizashi's reaction was different, a small smile filled with happiness appeared on his face.

"My wife Hitomi," His tone practically caressing the name. "is giving birth in three months and I would love for Kaname to know him as we knew her mother." He explained and she internally balked at the news.

So they knew her mother and were obviously close if they were all for having her pollute the air around their future children. She would be about a year when Neji's born. Old enough to not interfere with team placements and to precede all the shit the rookie nine will go through hopefully. Go figure.

"You three were quite the trio when you were younger." Ryu mused with a nostalgic light in his pale eyes. "Only growing apart when duty called so I guess I can approve of your boy's presence around my granddaughter." He confirmed stretching out her arms for Kaname to crawl into.

Sliding off of Hizashi's folded legs she shakily walked over to her grandfather and tripped into his lap.

"We will come to you on the day he is to be born and we will meet him." Ryu said addressing the younger twin first. "And you too Hiashi, when you finally give Asane your seed we will come to you as well.

Choosing not retch at the use of the word seed - because ew, she did NOT need to know that - she watched as both twins bowed to their elder and turned to leave. But not before giving her a pat on the head and a poke to the cheek. Jerk, yeah go pick on the toddler.

"Bye!" She called waving frantically. "Bye!"

"See you later Kana-chan!" Hizashi said officially christening her a nickname before sliding the tatami door closed.

Oddly enough she had never thought about shortening her rather masculine name to something feminine. Hizashi was a genius.

* * *

Ryuichi had started her practical training early in her opinion - about ten months of age but hey, that could be normal to ninja families. She was a foreigner in a strange new land, what did she know?

One day he picked her up and completely bypassed their usual spot for relaxation. Curious about where he was taking her she remained docile as he set her down before a low table. Spread wide and far were charts of parts of the human body. The two most prominent papers were of the front and back of a person, body spread eagle

Arrows reaching from little dots on limbs had names adorning the ends. What was an 'Amon'?

Shooting a confused look at her grandfather she pointed at the displays with a faint frown.

"Why?"

Pausing in his rummaging through boxes he looked at her with a serious expression and it wasn't his default stern face. It was the one he used when he was going to say something she should take note of.

"You are a Hyuuga, so you will learn the Tenketsu until you know them by heart."

Kaname frowned deeper, she had thought since she didn't have the eyes she wouldn't be taking part in traditional training. "I no hav' the Byak'gan."

"It does not matter, a dojutsu is merely a useful tool, it does not define you. As a Hyuuga you will learn what information the Byakugan gives away easily the manual way." He told her in a no nonsense voice. "The Gentle Fist style can be taught by the Hyuuga seeing as we are the only clan who has a full collection of information on the pathways."

Kaname stared down at the diagrams. Learning and memorizing the pressure points would take dedication and for once she was more than happy about having no other option but to sit down and be taught.

She would still be able to perform their clan's taijutsu but she would be lying if she said she would be able to do it as well as someone with their Kekkai Genkai. It would be in her best interest to use a style that required and put the knowledge she would have to the utmost use.

She remembered a girl from one of her favorite cartoons - Avatar: The Last Airbender - who went around hitting people with her knuckles and fists. Ty rin or something other, she used chi blocking or the more technical term Dim Mak. And yes she was the nerdy girl who went around looking up moves and attacks from TV shows and anime - tumblr played a big part - and this one seemed like her best bet.

Not to mention that tiny circus girl had been deadly. The benders were practically useless and she didn't have chakra like Kaname did. Imagine them paired together and how effective she could and hopefully would become. A form completely unique to her in this world because as Ryu said, no one else had the information to create a parallel Dim Mak.

So with a nod she ambled into a sitting position.

"Teach me."

* * *

**I know Ty Lee's name and yes, Kaname fighting style will be chi blocking or Dim Mak. With a side of average form Gentle Fist, and a weapon because Dim Mak is close range she'll need distance. Amon is a pressure point near the shoulder blade. I think. Excuse any errors and thanks for reading. Review!**


	3. Neji and Hizashi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Hyuuga Kaname my OC.**

* * *

Kaname had been in the middle of glaring at a chart when Neji had been born. A branch Hyuuga had run in and whispered something to her grandfather and he nodded before turning towards her. Intrigued she moved away from her map.

"Kaname, the lesson is finished for now." He informed her while rising to a stand. "We are to go witness your cousin's birth as promised."

Excited and just a bit cautious she scrambled up and followed after her grandfather who eventually got tired of her waddling pace and held her in his arms.

Apparently by "witness" Ryu meant sit in the corner staring at the "beauty" of child birth. Entering the room with only a center piece light Kaname and her grandfather sat down on some cushions and got a front row seat and by the end Kaname had a new family member and a healthy fear of having children. It was a horrifying display and she wasn't ashamed to admit she hid her face in her grandfather's sleeve at multiple points in time.

So marveled by the squirming sac of flesh she didn't notice when the air had taken on a panicked note. But she did notice the pained grunt the woman she had never met only ever seem from afar emitted.

Neji was handed off to person after person until he ended up in her grandfather's arms. One hand on her wrist and the other on the bundle in his grip Ryu ushered her out of the room and back to theirs. Kaname's brow furrowed in confusion. Shouldn't Neji be with Hizashi?

"Sit." He instructed, queueing her in. "We must wait on news of the mother."

Nodding once she fiddled with her yukata hem, hesitant to ask something so callous but needing to know. "Is she going to die?"

Cutting no corners he answered her with a brisk "most likely."

"Was the birth too strenuous?" She questioned wondering how a small child like Neji could cause complications but retaining enough from health class to see where a problem would arise.

Ryu contemplated her question before answering. "Hizashi's wife is not the strongest woman physically. She could not have been a ninja even if she had the chakra for it so it is harder for her untrained body to house a ninja born child."

Kaname nodded, sort of grasping the concept. "I understand." And once more they lapsed into silence and she took to staring unabashedly at the baby.

Sitting opposite of her grandfather watching as he rocked the baby Kaname couldn't contain herself as she inched closer and closer until her starry gaze was gleaming in his face.

He tried ignoring her of course but when she started breathing loudly - read: obnoxiously and without pause - in excitement he let out a tiny sigh.

Rolling his white eyes he turned to her and instantly knew what she wanted, the old fart was just messing with her. "Kaname, would you like to hold him-"

"YES!" Kaname squeed - yes, squeed - holding out eager arms, casting Neji a sheepish glance as he stirred and mewled at the noise.

"Fine." He consented shifting the child into her arms. "Support his head, keep you hands where they are, and for the love of Amaterasu don't drop the poor boy."

Scowling at her grandfather because she would never ever do that she stared down at the boy half laying in the circle of her arms and legs and the cushion beneath her she poked his nose and giggled when his little mouth opened in an attempt to eat her finger.

Seriously, for a saggy bag of newly excreted flesh he was the cutest wrinkly thing she's ever seen. And if he looked like this imagine Hinata. Oh, she couldn't wait.

"He's hungry." She told her grandfather after admiring her cousin for a few minutes longer. "We should feed him something."

Ryu grunted in acknowledgement. "Then go get him some food." He told her taking Neji away. Pouting at him for separating them she stood.

"Well, where am I supposed to go?" It wasn't like she had been out of this room enough to know her way around.

"Just find Hizashi." He told her, waving her off. "Now go do as I said."

Blowing a raspberry at the old man she exited the room and crept down the hallway. She was very nervous for two different reasons. One she has never actually been around the compound by herself when she did leave her room and two she had no idea where she was supposed to look for him.

Taking the immature way of peeking into doors it wasn't long - about thirty or so minutes, why did they have so many freaking ENTRANCES! - before her dark eyes fell on a quietly weeping Hizashi.

Stalling at the sight of the usually happy man in such despair, Kaname rubbed at her chest and felt the need so do something. For the past year and a half Hiashi and him had been a constant fixture in her life and she had gotten attached. She wouldn't want to be alone after losing someone important to her so neither would he.

Nervously but determinedly tiptoeing over to the hunched over man she rung her hands together before taking a leap of faith and latching onto his leg.

Humming in a way she thought would comforting she heard a break in his tears, before his shocked sorrow filled voice reached her ears.

"Kaname," Kami, he sounded like broken glass and lost dreams. "W-what are you-"

Burying her face into his calve she cut him off. "It's alright to cry in front of family." She told him softly. "You don't have to hide, we won't judge you."

She heard him take several deep breaths before finding it in him to answer her. "Kana, listen. This isn't- it's not something-"

"You want people to see?" She questioned raising her head to meet his white sad gaze. "Yeah but we're not people," Kaname reasoned, giving him a small smile. "We're family, okay? So it's alright to come back now."

Hizashi fell silent and he looked away in blatant dismissal. Feeling a stubborn rod dig into her flaccid spine she untangled herself from his leg and crawled into his lap and tugged his hair. Hard and repeatedly.

"Ow! Kaname! How many time have I told you not to-!"

"Do I have your attention now?" She asked him with a scowl. This jerk, so willing to boot them away when he obviously needed them. "Or are you going to stop talking to everyone because of this thing. I may not have ever met Hitomi-sama but I could see how much you loved each other everytime you spoke about her, and I doubt she would want you to do this!" Kaname told him, yanking on his hair to punctuate her statement.

He barely flinched.

"...Kana-chan-"

Shaking her head furiously she shoved her small against his mouth, politely telling him to shut his pie hole for a second.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Kaname glared, admonishing him. "So you're going to sit here and listen to all the things I have to say!"

Not waiting for him to agree or disagree she launched herself head first into her tirade.

"You have me, Hicchan, his wife, their potential children, old man Ryuu, and Neji who I came here for so that you could give him food!" She said, throwing her hands into the air. "He tried to eat my finger and that means he's hungry and I don't have boobs yet that can give him milk and my grandfather has a peni-"

"KANA-CHAN!" Hizashi interrupted, looking scandalized. "Who taught you that word?!"

Throwing herself onto the bed she pulled at her hair in exasperation.

"Who cares about how I know the word penis-"

"OI!"

"-Neji is hungry! He. Tried. To. Eat. My. Finger!" She stressed before rolling off onto the floor. "Now if you don't want yours and Hitomi-sama's child to be fed Earl Grey from the tea cup by Ryu then I suggest we go. Now." Grabbing his hand she dragged him from the room, down several hallways and bends before she admitted that she had found him by accident and that they were now lost.

Chuckling Hizashi scooped her up in his arms and made for her wing of the compound. Way to ruin the moment she had going by not knowing where she was going.

Sliding open the tatami door Kaname proudly grinned and chirped "I found him!" before pulling him inside.

"Great." Her grandfather nodded. "Try to be quicker next time, I almost decided to just give the boy some Earl Grey."

Shooting Hizashi an I-told-you-so eye roll she went over to where Hiashi (who had probably shown up after she had left), Ryu, and her itty bitty cousin Neji was sitting and took him from her grandfather.

Sitting crossed legged on her cushion she turned towards the faintly smiling Hizashi.

"Now go get the milk because as his Aneue I get to feed him first."

* * *

**Here's** **a new chapter. Hizashi's wife died and you never met her! Le gasp! Lol, anyways I wanted a bonding scene but I'm not sure how this turned out. What would you guys like to see next chapter? Thank you all for following this story and please review. Excuse any errors.**


	4. Fluff

Her uncle had finally started her physical training and Kaname couldn't be happier. Standing before a practice dummy of a human body Kaname felt her body jitter in excitement. She had already gone through three fourths of the list and though she was dead tired, the thrill of using the knowledge she possessed made her beam.

"Amon!"

Whipping around to the back of the practice doll her fists flew forward with her knuckles in a ready position she quickly struck the back of neck, precisely where the pressure point lay.

"What does that do?" Her grandfather asked and Kaname smiled.

"Amon: the second deadliest pressure point on the body. It causes paralyzation and closes the chakra path leading to the brain. With enough force it can cause death."

"Good," Her grandfather nodded, seeming pleased with her memory and Kaname returned to the front of the adult sized test dummy. "Now in rapid succession I want you to hit where I say. Are you ready?"

Sliding into her at ease position with her hands out front with her fingers splayed out and downwards and her legs braced apart, she nodded.

"Inmon, jinyu, fumon!" He called and her eyes darted to her targets.

Moving into action she barrel rolled through the parted legs and whirled around, hitting behind the knee with a hard tap before with her opposite hand she aimed at the lower back towards the spine. Lastly she crouched low before jumping onto the arm of the wooden man, grasping the wrist to pull herself up, and hitting the upper shoulder.

Pushing off of her temporary perch she tumbled to the ground and into a standing position. Those previous life gymnastics were a pain to learn but thank God she did.

Hearing the sound of little hands clapping she turned to see a nearly two in a few months old Neji attempting to fight his way from Hizashi's lap. Imagine someone holding an eager puppy in their arms now magnify that by ten, that was what Neji looked like.

"Well thank you for the round of applause." She smiled before bowing. "Now come to nee-chan!" She cooed, holding out her arms for the screeching little boy to throw himself into.

"You looked so cool!" He said with sparkling eyes and Kaname swung him around in her arms.

"And you look so cute!" She said laying him down across her legs as she blew a loud raspberry against his stomach which he protested by laughing loud enough to crack glass and rolling over.

"Imma big boy now!" He declared with a pout that should be illegal. "You can't DO that!"

Kaname snorted at the stern look he set on her. "Trying to mimic Hicchan's sassy bones look?" She asked the little genius before poking his tummy which made him release a squeal. Neji quickly covered his mouth and blushed.

"You know, you'd make a cute girl." She said conversationally and Neji stomped his little bare foot.

"But I'm a boy!" He said stubbornly. "Tou-san and Ouji-sama said that's what I am no matter what you say to me!"

"With that hair you can be anything you want to be." She remarked and he glared at her. Honestly he was just too easy

"Nooo!" He whined, throwing his head back. "I even have that thingy that you call a peni-"

"COUGH! HUH, CHILD WHO WANTS ME TO BE KILLED SAID WHAT?!" Kaname yelped covering his mouth with her hand before pulling him into her arms. Glancing over Hizashi who had instantly zeroed in on her she nervously chuckled. "Guess who earned a visit from the tickle monster?" She said ominously and to her delight Neji looked positively fearful.

Shaking her head minutely she pointed at his father who had gone back to talking with Hiashi and his wife Asane who was preggers with Hinata.

"Oh!" He said with a look of understanding. "Has daddy been a bad boy?"

Kaname patted his head. "Precisely young grass hopper, which is why we need to teach him a lesson, are you with me?"

Neji, bless his adorable heart, nodded solemnly with a look of earnest on his face. "Bad boys need to sit in the corner. That's what daddy made me do when I threw my broccoli at him one time."

She just couldn't deal with this. "D'aww! Aren't you just a precious piece of loveable?!" She simpered before pinching his cheeks and he smacked her hands away.

Standing up tall he placed his hands on his waist, puffed up his cheeks, and "glared" at her. Jesus, he was gonna be the death of her.

"Nee-chaaan, if we're gonna punish daddy for being not a good boy we have to do it now before he _knows_ about it!" He whined, grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"And how would he _know _about it?" She asked. "I'm not gonna tell him."

He turned to her completely serious. "Daddy told me he has eyes _everywhere._"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Of course."

"So we have to go do it _now!_" He urged and Kaname smirked.

"Are you sure you aren't just rushing because he put you in timeout?" She asked with a raised brow and laughed as he pouted and kicked at the ground.

"He left me there for a whole five minutes!" He told her like that equated to an eternity and to him it probably did.

"Oh and that's such a crime." Kaname said, pressing a hand to her chest.

"I know, so let's set the tickle monster on him!" He proposed jumping up and down. "Come on, come on, come onnnnnn!"

"Okay, okay." She said, waving her hands. "How about this, you lead the attack up front and I lead from the back?"

Neji looked doubtful, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"What does that mean?" He asked cautiously.

Where was the trust? "It means that you get to give Hizashi his punishment!" She chirped and Neji looked positively honored. "Isn't that great?"

He was gone before she finished her sentence, launching himself at his father with a ferociousness that surprised and scared her.

That timeout he was put through must have really sucked. Like big time.

"Nee-chaaan!" Neji called. "Help! Charlie Tango down!"

Rushing to her feet Kaname sighed. "I'm on my way Necchan!" She called. "Don't let him get to your weak sid-"

"HAHAHA!"

"Well, too late then."

* * *

**This is simply a fluff chapter. Kaname is learning the style! And Neji is too cute. Like seriously, sweet enough to give you a cavity. Tell me what you thought of this, I think Hinata will be born next chapter and if you guys want to see something feel free to mention it. Review, it makes me update faster.**


	5. The Attack

The Kyuubi attack came fast, it came hard, and Kaname was ashamed to say that she had completely forgotten about it.

The moment she had felt that malevolent chakra pulsing around her she had pushed past the feeling of bile in her throat and jumped out of bed.

"Ryuuichi!" She called fearfully, clutching at her chest, trying to stave off the crushing feeling inside. The Kyuubi was here which meant so was Obito. Minato and Kushina were going to die and Naruto would be the new jinchuriki. "A-are you here?"

Given no reply she made quick work of searching their room before she rushed out of her door and began stumbling down the halls.

There were people running all over the place, screaming and shouting but Kaname kept her dark eyes straining for the familiar little body of her cousin. If this was effecting her like this she could only imagine how Neji was handling this.

"Neji!" She shouted, shoving her way past her clan to their rooms where she hoped that he was still at. "Neji!"

Gritting her teeth because this was getting her no where she moved her way towards the wall, pressed against it and used it to guide her along.

Bursting into a barren room with her cousin's name on her lips she felt fear and concern clutch at her heart before a little brown streak raced towards her and clutched at her waist.

"Nee-chan!" He cried and Kaname could feel the tears dampen her clothes. Crouching down she wrapped him in her arms, made herself push the tears away - because she was scared too - and seem strong for the little boy who looked up to her.

"Neji we need to go find Asane-sama okay?" She said, grabbing him around the soldiers so that she could stare into his eyes. "We need to go now so we can protect Hinata."

Not waiting for his consent she gathered him in her arms and was extremely grateful that her body wasn't the same as normal toddlers. She was glad her physic was designed for strenous labor as she kept a firm grip on the clinging Neji and moved off to the main branch.

Meeting more than one dead end because she had never been that good with directions and the chaos was making it worse than usual.

Whirling around on a growl she nearly rammed head first into the person behind her.

Dropping into a clumsy bow she hitched Neji further up on her back.

"I apologize for running into yo-"

"Come with me." The mysterious Hyuuga said before turning and walking at a brisk pace away.

Pushing herself to a jog she followed after the servant she vaguely recognized and found herself outside of Hiashi's private quarters.

Rushing inside as she felt the fox's chakra melt away, blocked by a barrier - glancing over she spied a fuuinjutsu seal tagged on the wall - she was met with Asane's pained face and she set Neji down before she hovered off to the side, watching the four stationed healers stabilize the child in her stomach.

With how sensitive and close to birth Hinata was it didn't surprise her that there were complications but it did make her heart jump into her throat. They were probably hundreds of women expriencing a miscarriage or something close to it right now.

Taking a seat she crawled closer and hesitantly grabbed a few fingers of Asane's hand. Wide, terrified, white eyes met hers and she tried to smile encouragingly but knew she failed. Feeling Neji slide into her lap and place his hand over their she knew it was the right thing to do by the grateful tears spilling down her cheeks as the clan Lady imagined her first born daughter dying before she even had a chance.

"She'll be okay." Kaname said, glancing down to her swollen stomach. "She'll definitely be okay and when she's born she'll be the prettiest baby ever - no offense to you Necchan." She quickly added, using her other hand to ruffle his hair as he scowled and ducked away.

"'m not pretty." He grumbled with a little red blush on his round cheeks, the stress of the situation making the lisp she never knew he had come to the forefront.

"Sure you aren't squirt," Kaname placated on a shaky voice. "Believe what you want."

Neji pouted even further, the fear of the situation minutely leeching out of him as his body relaxed.

"I am not!"

"O-oh I don't know," Asane smiled with visible strain. "y-you seem very pretty to me Neji-kun."

Seeing her little cousin blush harder and duck his head down she laughed a bit.

"So it's okay for Asane-sama to call you pretty but if I do it it's not cool?"

Neji nodded and like most children spoke with an honest that devastated.

"When you bec'me head lady, I'll l't you say what you want."

"For all you know I could become the leader tomorrow." She said, giving him a knuckle sandwich. "You're lucky you're cute brat."

Lasping into silence she jumped when the sound of the door being thrown open reached her ears.

Turning around to see a disheveled Hiashi and Hizashi dressed in ninja gear she allowed Neji to run to his father and moved away from Asane's side so her husband could take the seat.

Even though she was close to both of them she hadn't been expecting Hizashi to pull her into a group hug with Neji nor for Hiashi to bring her close to his chest. Kaname had been watching the door watching for her grandfather to come so that she could snot and sob all over his clothes.

But she guessed the twins were a good substitute.

"Are you okay?" Hiashi asked as Kaname silently cried against his chest. "Are both of you okay?"

Asane nodded with a soft genial smile on her beautiful face. "It was just a little scare, we'll both be just fine." She reassured as Hiashi's hand fell on her abdomen. "But the real question is are you doing well? What about the village?"

Abruptly Hiashi grew serious and his white eyes snapped down towards her before he shook his head.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we'll just sit here."

Finding nothing wrong with that plan Kaname could feel a yawn break its way past her lips as she struggled to stay awake. The attack hadn't exactly happened at an opportune time. It was about three a.m. or so.

Deciding that is Hiashi could deal with her facially leaking on him he could deal with her taking a nap. Closing her eyes she settled into his arms. And if her grip on his shirt shook and was a little too tight he didn't complain.

* * *

**So the Kyuubi attack from my point of view. Hinata will already be born next chapter and Kaname will finally get out into the village. And let me tell you people will stare because they've heard of the Byakuganless Hyuuga but never actually saw her aside for the few who saw her as a baby. She'll meet a few people and will have interaction! SQUEE! **

**So what did you think about everything? The Asane interaction, my description of the attack, and all that? I hope you liked it because I tried. Please excuse any errors and review. And I don't know why but long chapters for the beginning of this story is impossible. **


End file.
